


Bonding time

by OtterErised



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Class 3-E as Family (Assassination Classroom), Fluff, I Tried, Multi, as i finish the scripts, class 3-E just wanna have fun at break, future tags will be added soon, i wrote this instead of going to online class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterErised/pseuds/OtterErised
Summary: The end class is known to be the lowest of the low. but even if they are known for that, the students who attend the class know what fun is and really know how to express it to others.Or, our favorite class just find ways to make each other laugh and get together.(Inspired a bit by Marianokasa 'Bonding time!' fanfiction)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Class 3-E & Class 3-E Teachers (Assassination Classroom), Class 3-E & Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito, Kurahashi Hinano/Yada Touka, Okuda Manami/Takebayashi Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

So haha, this is the first fanfiction that I had ever created and basically ill just post this either twice a week or trice a month. This is just basically some one-shot stories of our favorite class having fun in the old campus, at the assembly, or somewhere else so yeah! Hope these stories will be formed with your mind and make your day better.

See you in the first story~


	2. The circle of life in a nutshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakamura asked everybody about their favorite Disney movie and decided to recreate one part of a specific movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is an inspired fanfiction by a person who made something also like this, sorry I forgot his or her name but that gave me the inspiration to make this)
> 
> This will also be a different writing than the other fanfictions but just go with it

[Rio Nakamura]  
Yo guys! What's your favorite Disney movie?

[Hiroto Maehara]  
Seriously? Fine, mine is High school musical

[Yuma Isogai]  
Same, High school musical

[Kirara Hazama]  
Black Cauldron

[Ryoma Terasaka]  
Like hell, I watch that

[Rio Nakamura]  
Come on~ im sure you have at least one

[Ryoma Terasaka]  
No, Disney is for kids

[Rio Nakamura]  
Ugh... You're boring

[Ryoma Terasaka]  
Shut up!

[Rio Nakamura]  
Next!

[Toka Yada]  
I love Descendants!

[Hinata Okano]  
Me too!

[Rinka Hayami]  
Im okay with Miranda

[Karma Akabane]  
Of course the Lion king

[Rio Nakamura]  
I didn't expect that from you, Karma.

[Karma Akabane]  
Could you blame me?

[Takuya Muramatsu]  
Teen beach movie, that's the best movie I had ever seen

[Rio Nakamura]  
Not that close...

~After everyone said they're favorite~

[Taisei Yoshida]  
Why did you even ask?  
  


[Rio Nakamura]  
Well~ I wanted to recreate the circle of life with you guys since more of you likes it

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[all of Class 3-E (except for Nakamura)]  
WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!

[Rio Nakamura]  
Come on! it would be fun!

[Nagisa Shiota]  
Im not convinced enough.

[Rio Nakamura]  
You will be Nagisa, especially now because your gonna be... Simba!

small chuckles were heard from the class with a blushing Nagisa in the middle

[Nagisa Shiota]  
Why does it have to be me!?

[Rio Nakamura]  
Well... Your... The smallest one here!

[Nagisa Shiota]  
No Im not. Besides, it could be Kayano or Kataoka!

[Rio Nakamura]  
Well it would be weird of a male would carry a female. By the way, Yoshida, you will be Rafiki

[Taisei Yoshida]  
I hate you.

[Rio Nakamura]  
Come on everybody!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just as Karasuma opened the door to allert the students about the Schedule until he saw his some of his students (Children._.) on the floor kneeling as he rotated his head to see Yoshida carrying Nagisa who had an unamused looked, this is all happening while the song 'The circle of light' is blasting on the big speaker Nakamura brought.

He slowly closed the door and walked to the Staff room cursing himself to never go to the Class E classroom without knocking.


End file.
